OneShots
by Az The Dragon
Summary: A series of different lenght one-shots and small scenes. Chapter 2: For Danny and his friends it's a perfectly normal day, but others might think differently.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Danny Phantom.

Also, thanks to my beta, Westward to Alliot, for betaing and suggesting how to make my stuff look better

* * *

.

Danny's left eye twitched visibly.

Of all the things that could happen, this was the most frustrating ever.

Not only he was trying to juggle school, homework, protecting the city from ghosts, escaping a wide number of people for various reasons AND keeping his secret identity a secret, _now_ there was something else that had been thrown into the mix without his agreement.

"What?!" Danny Phantom's sudden outburst cracked several windows along the street he was floating in.

Ignoring the destruction caused by the teen ghost and Skulker's recent fight, the Member of the Council floated forward and, before Danny could protest or refuse, shoved two items into the boy's chest and retracted quickly.

"The Council must abide to the ancient laws," the councilor said with a stoic voice. "You have defeated Pariah Dark, and as per custom, you shall be bestowed with the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage."

How the High Council of the Ghost Zone had managed to recover the powerful ring that had ended up being locked within the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep with Pariah Dark was a mystery to him, but apparently they had found a way.

Danny held the two powerful ghostly items out and shook his head. "No. I already have problems of my own. I don't need more."

But before the boy could give the Ghost King's insignias back and officially refuse the 'job', the ancient ghost disappeared into thin air and left a bewildered Danny floating in the middle of a deserted and destroyed street, hands holding a burning crown and a shining ring that he never wanted anything to do with the first place.

_Twitch…_

School, homework, protecting the city, avoiding people for various reasons, keeping his secret identity and now Ghost King…

What was next?

An explosion shook the ground and Danny turned around in time to see a rogue appliance - a washing machine, if he was correct – float out of a house and make its way down the street.

"I, Technus, Master of Technology and All Things Electronic and Beeping…"

_Twitch…_

That was it. Danny Phantom was going to get a vacation from all the madness that seemed to fill his life.


	2. A Normal Day

**Authoress' Note:** This plot is up for **adoption**. If you want to continue it, just give me credit for the idea and the beginning chapter (and a note with the link with the continuation so I can read what you can come up with). Forgot to say last time, I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

.

"Remind me again…." Danny was sitting at his school desk and drumming his fingers on its surface, really displeased. "How did we end up in this situation?"

Out of the entire class, and maybe the entire school, he, Tucker and Sam were the only kids that had retained their sanity. Even Lancer, who was trying to calm everyone down, seemed overwhelmed. The fact that he was shouting book titles every so often revealed the teacher's true emotions. That, and the fact that his face was pale and sweaty.

Tucker and Sam, who were standing in front of Danny's desk, cringed, unsure what to say. They knew perfectly what had happened and how it had happened. They just didn't know how to say it without infuriating the young halfa.

"I think that the Ghost Shield your parents installed is working perfectly, Danny," Tucker offered while he let his eyes wander through the window. The shield was up and running without a glitch, deflecting any ghost that decided to attack the defenseless school building. Behind it, the swirling greens and blacks of the Ghost Zone.

Danny's blue eyes narrowed lightly and the scowl on his mouth deepened. "That… isn't the point, Tucker…"

Before Sam or Tucker could reply, however, the PA system came to life, and the voice of Jack Fenton filled the room. "Everything is under control!" Danny heard his father exclaim. "The Ghost Shield is one hundred percent operational and no ghost will be able to get past it!"

Not stopping his drumming, Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally counted until he felt calm again. His parents were geniuses and, he had to admit, their crazy inventions always worked. So, why did things always backfire on him?

"Ok," Sam took a breath, grabbed a chair, sat down in front of Danny and ignored a large ghost snake as it passed in front of the windows, right outside the shield. "The shield reacted to that new weapon Skulker got, so maybe if we get it, we can figure out how to reverse the whole process."

"The point is, Sam," Danny stopped drumming his fingers on the table and rubbed his face with his now free hand. "Skulker was outside the shield when…" his other hand vaguely waved towards the window, indicating the shield and the world outside it. "…when all this happened… how are we supposed to track him down when the shield is watched by everyone? I can't simply walk out there like nothing and then…"

Danny stopped talking as he noticed Mister Lancer walk towards them. "How can you kids be so calm?" he asked as he passed one hand over his bald head. He was tired and his voice was a bit lower than usual, and a quick glance at the rest of the class told them why the teacher was so weary.

Their classmates were still frightened, but Lancer had managed to calm them down enough to not have them run around like headless chickens and were now sitting along the opposite wall from the windows, gasping only when they saw a random ghost float outside the shield. The process of soothing the hysterical teens had taken him a good fifteen minutes of yelling and tackling.

Deciding to be partially truthful for the poor teacher's sake, Danny was going to reply with something about the situation being a perfectly normal occurrence in his everyday life. He, however, had no time when the front wall of the classroom exploded, filling the air with flying debris and dark dust.

"Ghost Child! You won't escape me again!"

Panic ensued again, and Lancer found himself yelling again and directing his scared students out of the door, taking for granted that the trio would follow him to the safety of the hall and any other room located as far away from the attacking ghost.

In a matter of a few seconds, the classroom was left empty save for the large robotic form of Skulker and the only three kids that hadn't ran away. Sam blinked, waved at the dust that was getting in her face and watched as the Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone floated past the destroyed wall with a large grin plastered on his mechanical face.

"How did you get inside the shield?"

Her reaction to the ghost's presence wasn't exactly what people would expect, but Skulker, even if extremely dangerous, was more of an annoyance to her and her friends than anything else. He had come to hunt Danny so many times that they knew how to deal with him almost by heart, surprises were rare and fear had been replaced by exasperation or any other similar feeling.

"Does it even matter?" Tucker asked, looking at Sam and almost ignoring Skulker, who was still floating in front of them. "Now we can get what we need to take the school out of the Ghost Zone."

Danny, still sitting at his desk, sighed loudly and covered his face with one hand again. This was going to be a long day… he just knew it….


End file.
